


Punished

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: It’s a shorty, but it came from my need for some dark, light-heartedness.  Life has been giving me a bad run lately and this little darling was a nice escape for a minute.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You
Series: Moments in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Kudos: 20





	Punished

Her panting echoed off the dungeon walls as Castiel pleasured her. She was shackled, arms raised above her head so she was almost held tiptoe. The angel was currently between her thighs, one leg over his shoulder, his hands pressing her hips back against the wall. She writhed, crying his name as his tongue caused her to come again. 

With his tie secured over her eyes, she was in darkness. She could only feel the intensity of her orgasms. His fingers exploring and tweaking her body as he toyed with her. 

He pulled away, leaving her hanging, literally. She could hear his raspy breathing as he stood. She heard the shuffle of material. His shirt, maybe? Then the telltale sound of a descending zipper.

“Do you wish to see me Y/N?” His voice, closer to her ear than she’d expected. 

“Yes.” She breathed, turning her head towards his voice. “Please, my love. I’m sorry I disobeyed.”

His finger slipped under the tie, pulling it from her eyes. She blinked a little, adjusting quickly to the dim light of the bunker’s dungeon. She glanced over, quickly spotting the intense blue eyes of her angel. “You’re sorry?” He asked darkly. “Do you realize what you’re sorry for?”

She nodded. “I do. I really do. You told me not to do it. I did anyways.” She let her eyes roam over his body. He was shirtless now. His suit pants, missing the belt, were unbuttoned and unzipped. She could see the hardness trying to escape. 

“And what did you do?” He pressed two fingers through her damp folds, tickling the sensitive bud. Her hips jerked towards him. 

“I—“ she gasped. “Cas, please.”

“What. Did. You. Do?” He said more forcefully, the growl in his voice turning her on all over again. He pushed a finger inside her, twisting and pressing against her g-spot. 

“I ate your secret ice cream!” She cried. His finger massaging gently, sending tremors of bliss through her body. She had to fight back a moan. “You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow! I was going to (moan) replace it!”

“And what did I tell you would happen if you ate my ice cream?” He smirked devilishly at her as she began to shudder on his fingers. He stood up against her, his strong chest pressed against her naked torso. 

“I thought you were just being facetious!” She cried, another orgasm already forming inside her. She tried again. “You can’t even taste it!” He continued his torture. “You…you said that you’d eat me.” She panted. 

“So now that I’ve fed,” he pulled his hand away from her suddenly, her whine tickling his ears as he pressed his hips between her thighs, forcing his erection against her core. “Are you ever going to do that again?”

Her eyes suddenly met his, defiant and lust-filled. “You bet your feathered ass.”

He reached down, lined up with her opening, and thrust his cock inside her. He pulled her legs up around his hips, holding her up as he plunged into her over and over again.

“Excellent.” He grunted. 


End file.
